Face panels for some cathode ray tubes, particularly those used to display images in color, include a frontal portion having a peripheral wall upstanding therefrom. While the frontal or viewing portion generally comprises a spherical or cylindrical section, such a construction defines a substantially flat plane and, as used herein, the term "substantially flat plane" is intended to include such embodiments. The upstanding wall of such face panels has a plurality of studs retained therein for supporting a shadow mask or color selection electrode. In the past, such tubes generally employed three or four studs spaced 120.degree. or 90.degree. apart, respectively. The studs were retained in substantially flat portions of the walls. One such stud, which has frequently been employed, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,913.
Newer styles of CRT's, such as those used for color television receivers, have more nearly square corners than the older types. It is desirable in these newer CRT's to have an article supporting stud directly in these corners. To date, the studs employed have been solid. They have been made from wire or rod material on lathe type equipment or made on cold heading machines. Such studs are expensive to manufacture. Further, to insert these studs into previously formed glass panels the stud must be heated to high temperatures; i.e., in the neighborhood of 1350.degree. C., usually by R.F. heating. Insertion time into the glass is long, up to 60 seconds.
The exposed end of the stud gets very hot while it is difficult to heat the end for glass penetration.